Jumping
in SSF2.]] Jumping is an action that moves a character from the ground into the air. A common action performable in many video games, it may be used mainly to evade obstacles but may also be used as an offensive technique as well. In the McLeodGaming media, jumping is an action that can be performed in the fighting ''Super Smash Flash'' series and the puzzle platformer ''Yeah Jam Fury'' series, working differently according to the series. In the Super Smash Flash series Jumping is one of the basic actions required for movement in the SSF games, it can be used as a form of evasion and recovering but may also be used as an approaching tool, allowing aerial attacks to be performed. All characters can jump a second time while in midair. In Super Smash Flash, characters tend to be floatier, prolonging the aerial time after jumping; some characters even come with an additional jump attack. Because of the flawed mechanics of the games, if the character has not jumped yet and was launched or dropped off-stage, he/she/it may be able to still jump normally nonetheless, and then even follow with a midair jump, something that is not possible in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. Jumping is further expanded, and thereby fixed, in Super Smash Flash 2 to work more accordingly to the source games. It is now possible to perform other actions like attacking in multiple direction and even air dodging or enter into a helpless state. Attacking in midair may also hinder the jumping height, unlike it does in the original SSF. Jump data for Super Smash Flash 2 Characters who have a backwards jump animation * * * * * * * * In the Yeah Jam Fury series Jumping is an essential gameplay element in both Yeah Jam Fury and Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! as it is required to overcome abysses and reach the mango. Each of the alter egos come with unique abilities that can also be reflected on their jumping capabilities. jumping.]] Yeah has the highest jumping height out of the three alter egos, and this may be convenient at the time of placing yellow blocks because his slow falling speed allows the player to better measure his landing. jumping.]] Jam, on the other hand, has a lesser jumping height compared to Yeah but this is compensated with his higher ground speed and his blue mallet, whom he can use to propel in the direction the computer mouse is pointing, mixing these attributes allows Jam to perform long jumps that cover huge distances. Jam is also able to performs wall jumps. hopping for jumping.]] Fury, distinctively, does not have any jumping capabilities thanks to his bulky size, though he still hops around whenever he moves on the ground. These hops can be used to move over small gaps. Trivia *Introduced in v0.9b of the ''SSF2'' Demo, some characters, like Mario, Samus, Ness and Meta Knight, have been given backwards jumping animations, but not midair backwards jumping animations. **Mario is the only character who has a different backwards jumping animation from the ''Super Smash Bros'' series. In the official games, Mario does a double backflip similar to Super Mario 64 apart from a single backflip in SSF2. Category:Game controls Category:Game physics Category:Smash physics Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yeah Jam Fury Category:Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series